Lifemate in the balance
by Dakota Kent
Summary: Mortimer does all he can to get to Sam when she is abducted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The events of this story take place after _The Rogue Hunter, _but follow no other timeline because it's more fun doing my own thang ;)**

* * *

"I can't get enough of you, Sam."

Samantha Willan released a throaty laugh at the husky words her life mate, Garrett Mortimer, whispered against her neck between kisses.

"I return that sentiment in full, and I'd love nothing more than to stay here and let you ravish me, but I really have to leave for work."

Mortimer heaved a martyred sigh and reluctantly removed his lips from Sam's deliciously soft skin. Rising from her seat on the bed, Sam smoothed her gray pencil skirt and reminded him that this was her last day at the law firm before her two weeks notice will have been fulfilled. "Then I'll be able to focus on helping you here at headquarters. We'll have so much time together that you'll probably get sick of me."

"Impossible." Mortimer watched while his life mate moved around the room gathering the items she'd need for her day. He smiled when, mumbling to herself, she bent down to retrieve her keys after dropping them. His amusement turned to concern, however, when Sam stumbled a few steps to the side after rising too quickly.

"You OK?" Mortimer was at her side in a flash to offer a steadying hand.

"I'm fine." Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "My ear infection must be acting up again."

The inner ear infection was a reoccurring problem that put her off-balance. Sam had never found the time to see a specialist about it. But since, as soon as she felt ready, Mortimer would turn her and make her immortal, Sam figured it'd be a waste of time to see a doctor. The nanos would forever eliminate the infection once she was immortal.

"I'm walking you to your car."

"OK, Mr. Bossy." Sam let Mortimer see her smile at his brusque tone. She wasn't actually annoyed at his bossiness. She knew he only wanted to keep her safe and she appreciated his protective nature.

Once seated and buckled in her car, her handsfree cell phone ear set in place and favorite radio station on, Sam backed down the driveway of the house that served not only as the couple's new home, but also as the new enforcer headquarters.

Looking back at Mortimer, who stood inside the garage just out of reach of any morning sunlight, Sam blew him a playful kiss and reveled in the fact that he was hers.

* * *

Sam actually found herself smiling as she practically skipped through the doors of Babcock, Hiller, and Bundy for her final day of work.

Sam had always felt stress and pressure due to her rising career as a lawyer. She had sacrificed a social life, sleep…her health. And now that she had found true joy and love with Mortimer, Sam realized she had sacrificed her happiness as well. That was no longer the case, because after today Sam would no longer have any cases. She had filled-in a few of the other junior lawyers at the firm and they were now prepared to take on the workload.

On her way to her boss' (soon-to-be former boss') office, Sam was approached by Langley Beyers, a fellow junior lawyer. She didn't know him well, but did know he was a good worker and seemingly nice guy.

"I'm a little sad it's your last day. I was going to take you out for a farewell lunch, but I guess time got away from me."

Sam offered him a smile. "Time seems to do that a lot, but I appreciate the thought. I'm actually on my way to see Mr. Babcock before heading out of the office," Sam explained so Langley would know she didn't have time to chit-chat. "Good luck with your career, Langley."

As Sam turned away, Langley took a hold of her arm to keep her attention.

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow.

"If you're free after work," he continued, unfazed by the awkward moment, "I'd love to take you out."

"Um, that's nice of you, but unfortunately I can't." Sam gently pulled her arm free of his hold and gave him a placating smile before saying her goodbyes; again.

Once in Mr. Babcock's office, while listening to a persuasive yet ineffective speech about why she should stay with the firm, Sam looked up to see Langley watching her through the picture windows from across the outer office. A chill shot up her spine at his intense, pointed stare. As wrapped up as she'd always been in her work, Sam wondered if she'd ever been on the receiving end of that stare before.

Brushing it off as an overreaction, Sam thanked Mr. Babcock for everything, but expounded her decision to leave.

Anxious to get home to Mortimer, Sam walked out of the law firm for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly into her drive home, Sam put in her Bluetooth ear piece and called Mortimer.

"I am a free woman," came Sam's response to Mortimer's greeting on the other end. "It feels good to have a life again."

"I'm glad you're happy, sweetheart. And I'm glad I won't have to worry about you making that drive into the city everyday."

"Yeah, no more commuting for me. My car will practically be in storage from now on."

Glancing in her rearview mirror, Sam noticed a car quickly coming up behind her and slowed down slightly for them to pass.

"Hey, until you're turned, I'm fine with you not taking any risks. Driving included."

"If you had your way, you'd just keep me locked up in our bedroom until further notice."

There was a slight pause on Mortimer's end. "That's not a bad idea. For more than one reason."

Sam laughed at the suggestive words, and shot another glance into the rearview mirror. The car, a beige sedan, still hadn't passed though there was plenty of opportunity, and was now riding her rear bumper.

"What is your deal?" Sam slowed even more, but the other driver wouldn't take the hint.

"What was that?" Mortimer asked.

"Oh, this car behind me is riding my tail, but won't pass for some reason. Maybe I'll just pull off the road so they'll go past me already."

Sam turned on her blinker so the driver behind her would know what was going on, but instead of slowing down, or just passing, the car rammed into her rear fender.

Letting out a startled cry, Sam tightened her hold on the wheel to keep her car on the road.

"Sam, what's going on? Are you alright?"

She could hear Mortimer's worried voice, but Sam was too busy concentrating on what was happening on the road to answer. The sedan had by now pulled alongside her on the road and proceeded to bump into her car repeatedly. Sam glanced over and exclaimed the name of the driver when she recognized him.

"Langley?"

"Sam, what's happening?" Mortimer's tone was now tight and urgent.

"He's trying to run me off the road, Mortimer. I can't get-"

Her words were suddenly cut-off.

"Sam! Sam, answer me!"

Mortimer closed his cell phone with a curse and rushed out of the kitchen. "Bricker!" He called for his partner, Justin Bricker, before going to the back door and snatching his keys off of a peg.

"You bellowed, boss?" The younger immortal quickly lost his teasing tone when he saw the look on his partner's face. "What's wrong?"

Mortimer walked out the back door toward the garage, explaining as Bricker followed.

"It's Sam. I was talking to her while she was driving home. Something happened." They reached the spacious garage and continued down a hall to a door that led to the parked SUVs. "I think somebody intentionally ran her off the road."

Bricker let out a curse of his own, hopping into the passenger seat of the nearest SUV as Mortimer turned the key.

"That's what I said," Mortimer replied wryly, worry knotting his stomach.

* * *

Taking the same route Sam always took to work, Mortimer and Bricker had no problem spotting her car where it was parked. No, not parked, just stopped. Sam hadn't intentionally left her car like this, still running and halfway into a roadside ditch.

Pulling up alongside the abandoned vehicle, Mortimer could tell immediately that Sam hadn't intentionally left the scene at all. The driver's side door was wide open, her purse still on the passenger seat…and a traces of blood trailing out of the car, onto the pavement, before disappearing. Presumably ending where Sam had been forced into another vehicle. Mortimer's jaw clenched in anger when he took in the scene. Bricker scrubbed a hand through his hair after taking it all in for himself.

"Do we have any idea who might've done it?" He asked, his enforcer training kicking in, ready to take action.

"She said a name while I was on the phone with her. Langley? I'm guessing it's someone from work."

"I'll check it out." Bricker hopped back into the SUV to make some calls and gather information.

Mortimer moved closer to Sam's car, his eyes drawn to the faint red droplets that had begun to dry on the steering wheel. _Where she hit her head after the impact of crashing_, he thought. Then to the blood smears on the inside of the door. _She was fighting for leverage. Resisting capture._

Mortimer could tell by the small amount of blood that the wound probably wasn't a major one, but just the thought of somebody hurting Sam…

"Mortimer, I've got something." Mortimer's head snapped up to look at his partner, desperate for any news that could help them find Sam.

"Langley Beyers. He also worked at the law firm. I had one of Bastien's computer geeks hack into the firm's computer system and get his address."

"I'll go. You'll need to take Sam's car back to the house so the mortal police aren't called into this."

"You sure you won't need me, Mortimer?"

"I'm sure. I want to handle this guy on my own." Mortimer's determined strides had him inside the SUV and starting the engine faster than a mortal could have inhaled a breath.

Before gunning the gas pedal, Mortimer heard Bricker call to him through the open window.

"Don't do anything you'll regret."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was woken by a pounding noise. It was so loud she could feel it within herself. She attempted to open her eyes but flinched at the pain it caused. That's when she realized the pounding was in her own head. Sam let out a moan. The worst headache she'd ever experienced was throwing a rager inside her skull.

"I see you've finally decided to join me."

That chill, slick voice slid down Sam's back like glacial oil. Forcing her eyes open now, Sam looked around her for the source of the voice.

She found herself sitting upright in a chair at a long wooden table, her arms tied behind her back and her legs tied to the chair legs. The man sitting at the other end of the table regarded her with an unconcerned smile. "Langley, what did you do?"

"Why, Samantha, I'm taking you on that lunch date I promised you. You wouldn't want me to start breaking promises, now would you?"

Sam glared at the obviously unstable man. "Now would be an excellent time to break a promise."

Langley rose from his chair and started toward her. Sam thought perhaps she had gone to far with her remark and had angered him, but when he reached her, Langley merely untied the ropes binding her hands. "Oh Samantha, I always did love your sense of humor."

Sam stared at him in astonishment. How had she-or any of his other co-workers for that matter-never noticed how deranged this guy was? Besides, how did he know he liked her sense of humor. They'd barely spoken to each other previously, but that was beside the point. Shaking her head to clear some of the fuzziness, Sam rubbed her sore wrists and took stock of her situation.

_Okay, I find myself the prisoner of a crazy person. I'm tied to a chair, presumably in his home, with no means of escape and most likely no help on the way. Unless Mortimer figures out where I am. Crap._

Sam hadn't realized that Langley had left the room until he reentered from the kitchen carrying two plates. "Here you are, Samantha. Lunch is served." He went to his own side of the table and looked at her expectantly. "I hope you approve."

Picking at the sandwich so she wouldn't anger or upset him, Sam furtively took in more of her surroundings, hoping to somehow get away or send a message for help. If she could get him to leave the room again, maybe she could loosen the ropes around her legs and eventually make a break for it.

"Um, Langley, could you please get me a glass of water?"

"Silly Samantha, there's a glass of water right in front of you." Langley frowned at her. "I hope I didn't hit you _too_ hard."

"Er, well…" Sam stalled until she came up with something. "I only drink ice water, you see. There's no ice in this glass."

Langley pushed back from the table and went to retrieve a new glass, this time with ice water. "My, I do have a lot to learn about you," he murmured to himself on his way to the kitchen.

The second he was out of sight, Sam leaned forward and reached behind her legs to untie the rope. Arranging the rope so it looked like she was still constrained, Sam quickly sat up and adopted an innocent look when she heard Langley coming her way.

"Ice water, Samantha." He smiled a creepy smile as he set the glass before her.

Continuing to nibble distractedly on her sandwich, Sam kept shooting looks around the room when she though she could get away with it. She didn't want Langley to notice and become suspicious.

The doorway into the kitchen was located in the wall across the room to Sam's right. From her position at the table, Sam could make out some of the furniture through the doorway located a few feet down the wall from the kitchen. Judging by the furniture, that other room was the living room. No doubt the front door would be located in there.

She could make a run for it, but if the door was locked it would slow her down considerably. Even so, Sam decided she couldn't just sit there and let Langley make the next move. What if she never got another chance? Besides, when Langley did go to move her to another spot in the house, he'd see that she'd untied her ropes. She shuddered at the situation that might lead to.

Using her feet to slowly push the loose rope away from her feet, and waiting until Langley finally took his eyes off of her to take a drink, Sam shoved away from the table, her chair crashing backwards to the floor, and made a mad dash for the front door.

Langley called angrily after her, but she didn't hear what he said so focused was she on her goal. Sam could hear Langley tearing through the house after her, but she was so close.

She felt the cold metal of the doorknob in her hand just as she felt the warmth from Langley's hand slam down on her shoulder. She felt him squeeze painfully before yanking her back and slamming her to the floor.

The last thing Sam saw was the furious spark in Langley's wild eyes before he began bashing his fists into her body over and over.

**Hopefully the dialogue I wrote for Langley made him seem creepy. To me, he has a sing-song way of speaking when he's calm, but that calm could snap at any moment. Feel free to let me know what you think, that's why this handy review button is right there. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

In Langley's small city apartment, Mortimer had finished searching for Sam with no luck. Langley hadn't brought her back to his place.

Mortimer pulled out his cell phone and called Bricker for a possible alternate address, maybe the address of a close friend or relative. Nothing. The man had been as consumed with work as Sam had been, forgoing a social life for a successful career.

Ending the call with Bricker, Mortimer pounded his fist into a table, cracking it down the middle. As bills and various other paper items sailed to the floor, one document in particular caught his attention. The deed to a house. It should have been securely locked in a safe, but Mortimer wasn't protesting. Mortimer noted the address. If Langley hadn't brought Sam to his apartment, what better place to take her than a house tucked nicely out-of-the way a few miles outside of town.

Punching the address into the GPS on his cell phone and once again flooring the gas pedal in the SUV, Mortimer headed for the house.

Clutching the steering wheel more tightly as he changed lanes to pass a truck, then swerved to get by two more slow-moving cars, Mortimer silently sent out a message to Sam, willing her to hold on because he was coming for her.

* * *

Leaving the SUV out of sight at the end of the gravel driveway, Mortimer made his way toward the house, keeping himself out of view of anyone who might look out of the windows.

Mortimer crouched behind a tree to take in the layout of the house. He chose the tree because, not only was it a decent hiding place, but it provided respite from the fading rays of the sun. The dying light wouldn't do much harm to him now, but he'd already been exposed to it at the scene of Sam's accident as well as when he went from the SUV-with its treated windows to block harmful UV rays-to Langley's apartment and back again. He didn't want to weaken himself further by making the nanos work harder to repair the damage done by the sun. He wasn't sure what he'd face while going in after Sam.

Seeing no activity outside or through any of the windows, Mortimer shot out from behind the tree and was at the side of the house-crouching below the windows-in a matter of seconds thanks to his enhanced speed.

He chanced a peek into the nearest window which looked in on the kitchen. Mortimer saw no one, but just as he'd raised his head to look into the window, an enraged bellow coming from the front of the house reached his ears.

Without hesitation, Mortimer raced for the front door. Moving around the house, it was now a cry that filled his ears. Sam's cries of pain.

Anger and fear drove Mortimer forward. He slammed into the front door, not bothering with the doorknob, but it wouldn't fully open for him. Pushing against it, Mortimer glared through the gap afforded him.

Sam was curled up on the floor, attempting to block the blows Langley was giving her, her body blocking the door.

**So, I'm still writing this because it's fun, but if you're reading, I'd greatly appreciate some reviews. I just want to make sure you like the story and I'm not wasting my time by posting it. And if you see any typos, feel free to point them out. I really don't like the little buggers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Swearing, Mortimer pushed on the door this time rather than slamming into it, trying to get through without hurting Sam.

Langley looked up from where he was about to drive his fist into Sam's ribs again and glowered at Mortimer.

Anticipating a blow that didn't come, Sam cautiously moved her hands away from her face and chanced a look. What she saw caused her to release the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Langley had turned his attention to closing the front door on someone. On Mortimer. Her Mortimer. She knew he'd find her, she was just really glad he'd found her before Langley had beat her into unconsciousness.

"Mortimer." His name left her mouth on a breathless, thankful exhale. Keeping the door held firmly open, his eyes moved to her face, narrowing when he saw bruises already making an appearance. Unfortunately, she had also drawn back Langley's attention when she spoke.

Seeing the anger in the latter's feral eyes, Sam quickly used her legs to push away from him across the carpeted floor, Langley on her like a wild predator.

With Sam out of the way, Mortimer shoved the door wide open, the force propelling him across the living room.

Mortimer corrected himself at once but not before Langley had charged towards Sam and lunged for her, landing on top of her when Sam kicked out at him and connected with his knee.

The breath left Sam's lungs with a whoosh when Langley's weight came squarely down atop her.

An unsettling crunch sounded above Langley's cry of rage and Mortimer's equally angry cry of determination as he dove for Langley and took him to the ground a few feet away from where Sam was sprawled on the floor.

Slamming Langley's head into the floor, successfully knocking the man out, Mortimer turned and hastened to Sam's side.

Sam looked up at him with unfocused eyes, but before he could ask where she was hurt, the front door was slammed open for the second time.

Bricker burst into the room with two other men on his heels.

He looked at Langley lying limp on the rug-motioning for the two men to take him out to the van to be dealt with after he woke up-then turned to Mortimer and Sam.

"You two alright?"

Mortimer nodded. "I think so. Sam?" Looking down at her, he noticed how still she remained, the confusion in her eyes now mixed with fear. "Sam?" He repeated, urging her to tell them she was fine.

She looked up at both of them, voice strained, breathing labored. "It's hard to breathe." Then she looked Mortimer in the eye. "And I can't move my legs."


	6. Chapter 6

A stab of fear ran down Mortimer's spine, chilling his bones. Sam's unnerving words echoing through his head. _"Can't move my legs."_

By now, Bricker was kneeling beside Sam, attempting to help her control her breathing. "Should we move her?"

Mortimer dropped to his knees beside his lifemate, never breaking eye contact with her. "It's too risky, it could cause more damage." Mortimer paused, "I'm going to have to turn her."

He gauged Sam's reaction to these words. She nodded her consent to be turned, the gravity of the situation having already sunk in. It was be turned, or face the possibility of paralysis or death. She didn't want either of those things. She wanted to spend her days at Mortimer's side, where she belonged.

"Now?" asked Bricker. "We don't have any blood to start a transfusion. She'll be in pain without enough blood."

"I'm already in pain," came Sam's tense words. "Just do it, I'll be fine."

Her eyes pleaded with Mortimer to begin the turn, but he knew that the turn would be even more painful than Sam's current injury. More painful than she could ever imagine. And, without enough blood throughout the process, they risked causing her mental damage as well.

"Mortimer…please." Mortimer shook these thoughts off. Not turning her was a greater risk. She was already weakening, her pulse becoming erratic.

"Bricker, bring the car around," he said, moving closer to Sam to kiss her eyelids, then her lips, before extending his fangs and sinking them into his wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

Bricker broke just about every traffic law getting them back to Headquarters, each moan of pain from Sam sped him on.

Mortimer had climbed into the back of the SUV and settled Sam across his lap. He had urged his blood down Sam's throat until Bricker had returned and made him stop for fear Mortimer would pass out from blood loss.

Mortimer knew that giving Sam so much blood would speed the turning process-saving her life-but also meant the pain would start sooner. Turning down the driveway leading to the isolated house serving as Headquarters, Sam's spread out moans of pain turned into one unending moan. It required both Mortimer and Bricker to get her upstairs and into bed because of her thrashing.

"I called ahead and had blood and an IV brought up," Bricker gritted out while he attempted to tie down Sam's arm so she wouldn't harm herself.

Mortimer reached across the bed and helped him secure her arm. "What about some morphine for the pain? The IV will go too slowly to get enough blood into her system to ease any of the pain."

"It should be here too."

Mortimer stood and immediately hooked up the IV, only struggling for a moment to get the needle into Sam's twitching arm. Her moans and cries of pain had now turned into full-fledged screams and each one tore deeper into Mortimer's heart.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered into her ear, cradling her face in his hands. "It'll be over soon, hang in there. You're strong, you can do this Sam." His voice seemed to calm her somewhat, her screams stopping but her breath continuing to come out in rugged, shallow pants.

Bricker took the first shift-making sure Sam couldn't break her restraints and switching out the blood bags when they emptied-so Mortimer could take a quick shower and grab some much needed blood for himself. He had started to feel the effects of giving so much blood before they got back to the house.

After a lightspeed shower, Mortimer returned to their room to be with Sam. He popped a bag of blood to his teeth and tossed one to Bricker. They remained silent, watching over Sam until Bricker excused himself to make some phone calls and take care of some business.

Sam's teeth came on around 4 a.m. the next morning, signaling the near end of the turn, and Mortimer was able to coax her teeth out by pricking his thumb. He fed her four bags of blood this way and decided it was safe for him to get some rest. Mortimer didn't think he could keep his eyes open much longer anyway.

Climbing onto their bed beside Sam, being careful not to jar her, he draped an arm across her stomach so he'd know if she stirred and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for bearing with me when it's taken so long to update. Those darn midterms getcha every time. The next chapter(s) should be up shortly!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up with the worst headache of her life. Actually, it was a full-body ache. Even her toenails hurt; how was that possible? Trying to think of what could've caused her discomfort, the memories of Langley kidnapping her came rushing back.

Sam sat up with a start, her movement jerking Mortimer awake.

"Sam?"

Sam turned confused eyes his ways, relief immediately coursing through her when she saw Mortimer beside her.

"Oh God, Mortimer," she breathed as she threw herself into his arms, hugging him for all she was worth. "That was scary."

"Yeah, it was." Mortimer sounded as relieved as Sam. "Are you still in pain from the turning?"

Sam sat back against the headboard. She was exhausted now that she thought about it. And thirsty.

"I feel okay, I'm just really thirsty. I need some water."

"It's not water you need, babe." Mortimer moved off the bed towards a portable cooler that had been plugged in in one corner of the room and returned with a few bags of blood.

Sam's eyes widened. She'd seen Mortimer and the others feed many times, but wasn't sure how she was supposed to…

Then she felt a strange shifting in her mouth. Her canines began to elongate and shift forward. Surprised at the strange sensation, Sam opened her mouth to feel her new teeth, but Mortimer popped one of the bags to them before she could.

She gave him a slightly annoyed look. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked before popping a bag to his own teeth. Sam's bag emptied before his, and when it did, she yanked it from her teeth and blurted "Not fair, Mortimer! I have questions."

Mortimer pulled away his empty bag and tried to stick a second one to Sam's teeth, but she quickly stood up from where she was sitting on the bed before that could happen. She didn't want him avoiding her questions.

Unfortunately, one bag really hadn't been enough, and Sam's still-weak legs nearly gave out from under her. She reached out to grab the headboard for support, but Mortimer was there first, grabbing her arms and steadying her.

"Thanks," she said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Anytime," he replied, smiling at her. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too." Sam winced at the memory of the indescribably excruciating pain she'd felt only hours before. "Really glad that's over."

She looked back to Mortimer in time to see the worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Mortimer took a moment just to look at her. His life mate. His one true love whom he could spend, quite literally, forever with. "You don't regret turning, do you? It didn't happen the way we planned. Hell, it wasn't planned at all, and I don't want you to resent me for feeling like you were pressured into-"

Sam's hand covering his mouth put an end to his lament. "Mortimer, you didn't pressure me into anything. You saved my life. I could _never_ regret getting to spend my life with you. Besides, we knew this was going to happen, I was just dragging my feet about it because…"

"Because?"

"Never mind, it's stupid."

Sam tried to turn away, but Mortimer wouldn't let her. "Who's not being fair now? Come on, you can tell me anything."

Blowing out a breath, Sam looked into his eyes and knew what he said was true. She really could tell him anything, and he'd understand. "Well, all this time, in the back of my mind, there's been this little voice telling me I'm not good enough. I mean, you're just perfect and wonderful and I'm just…me." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I was afraid you'd realize that maybe I'm not as great as you thought, I guess."

She pulled back from him and looked down at her hands, a blush coloring her face when he didn't say anything right away but stared at her in disbelief.

"You know there's nothing further from the truth, right?" Mortimer gave her a gentle shake until she looked at him. "There's no one better than you. You're perfect for me, and I'm grateful everyday that I found you. So you can tell that little voice to stuff it, okay?"

"Okay," Sam laughed, and continued to laugh when he bent to pick her up and toss her onto their bed, following her down, coming to rest lightly on top of her, his weight on her comforting and reassuring.

"Now, about this turning business," Mortimer began, "the painful part is over, but your body will continue to change and adjust for another week or so. Bed rest is a necessity."

Sam tried not to laugh at the serious expression he'd adopted. "That's quite an obligation, how ever will I entertain myself?"

"Wellll," he drew out the word, "I suppose I could find it in my heart to keep you company."

"I'm sure," Sam said amidst kisses, "it'll be quite a chore."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Sam rolled her eyes and locked her arms around his neck. "You're gonna milk this for all it's worth, aren't you?"

Mortimer replied with a quick smile before claiming her mouth once more. Let the milking begin.

**I just realized that last line sounds kinda kinky….Or maybe it's just my dirty mind. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
